En Tus Pupilas
by Kathyta Black
Summary: Desde la torre de astronomía ella deja fluir sus pensamientos...entre suspiros lo recuerda, pero no se imagina que el dueño de sus pensamientos está encaminadose hacia ella... RHr...


_ Holis aquí nuevamente Waa!! Jaja no se que me pasa pero como que ando inspirada en one-shorts!!! Y bueno a pedido de una amiga, tkm mucho Solangita!, que me dio la letra de esta canción de shakira- en tus pupilas…aquí va una historia de Hr/R_

_Espero que les guste!!_

_Bsos…_

_Kathyta Black.._

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y a la Warner… esto está escrito sin fines de lucro…:)**

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**En Tus Pupilas...**_

****

****

****

****

****

_Quand, quand tu me prends dans tes bras  
Quand je regarde dans tes yeux  
Je vois qu'un existe  
Ce n'est pas dur d'y croire_

_Cuando, cuando me llevas en tus brazos,  
cuando me miro en tus ojos  
veo lo que existe y no es duro de creer en él…_

Ella estaba en la torre de astronomía, como le gustaba admirar el anochecer desde esa torre, la más alta, con una hermosa vista para ese centenar de millones de estrellas en el cielo, que lo iluminan y hacen brillar hasta más no poder; que le dan la alegría y vitalidad a ese cielo oscuro, sin vida, sin alegrías…que se comparaba a como se sentía …triste, sin vida desde que se dio cuenta de que _nunca lo podría olvidar y su corazón le dijo la verdad_… desde un comienzo de su relación con Justin supo que no iba a funcionar, _porque él estaba en su corazón…_ sus amigos se lo advirtieron, _él_ se lo advirtió miles de veces, incluso se enojó con ella; pero ella la testaruda quiso seguir, había algo en Justin que la intrigaba… lo que confundió con atracción…y que mejor para _olvidarlo_…_un calvo saca a otro clavo o no?... pero en este caso todo fue distinto…_

Ron… ya no sabía que pensar acerca de él…a veces la sacaba de quicio, otras simplemente lo adoraba por ser como era; tan buen amigo, aunque no era el que ocupaba el primer lugar, estaba segura que daría lo que fuera por sus amigos, ojala lo diera todo por ella…_pero en que piensas Hermione?, tu ruptura con Justin te dejó tan mal…o sea…esta bien Ron es como un príncipe azul...pero de ahí a seguir amarlo aún, no…¿o si?..._miles de veces se recriminaba por seguir amándolo como lo hacía…_por amar sin ser correspondida…_

_Antes de conocerte el mundo era plano  
Aunque lo discuta usted Señor Galilei  
Y me canse de besar ranas en vano  
Pero el príncipe azul  
Jamás lo encontré… _

Ron, a quien engañaba…por algún tiempo sintió que lo amaba, que lo quería enserio pero dejó de pensar en él y decidió aventurarse con Justin, para _olvidar…._e sabía que Ron no correspondía sus sentimientos_, aventurarse¿quien iba a pensar que la Perfecta Hermione se aventuraría en una relación sólo porque el hombre a quien realmente amaba no le correspondía y lo que más quería era olvidarse de él para siempre?... _Nadie, y mucho menos _él. _Sonrió con nostalgia al volver a pensaren_ él…Ron… su amor imposible…_

De primera se sintió tan extraña cuando Ron le puso esa escena de celos en medio de toda la sala común y le dijo…como recordaba esas bellas palabras, ese _"te quiero"… _pero claro era Ron, y tenía que estropearlo todo con sus idioteces; urg! como lo odiaba a veces…

_**OoOoOoOoO **Flash Back **OoOoOoOoO**_

****

****

_ Venía feliz entrando a la sala común cuando de pronto, veo a mis dos mejores amigos que me miran con el ceño fruncido apenas pongo un pie dentro de la misma._

_ - ¿Qué les ocurre chicos, malas noticias de la Orden?- les pregunto algo __preocupada por el aspecto de ambos._

_ - Que ¿Qué nos ocurre? No seas cínica Hermione- me responde furioso Ron…y no se porque._

_ - Ron, tampoco es para que la trates así- le dice Harry mirando enojado a Ron._

_ - ¿Que te ocurre Ron, para que me hables así?- le respondo enojada por su reacción._

_ - ¿Qué, Que nos ocurre? Repites, ERES TÚ LA QUE NOS DEBE UNA EXPLIACIÓN DE TU COMPORTACMIENTO HERMIONE- me grita como fuera de sí_

_ - PERO ¿DE QUE COMPORTAMIENTO ME HABLAS RON?- le grito enfurecida._

_ - DE TU NOVIAZGO CON JUSTIN, ESE TARADO – me responde Ron._

_ - Ah…era eso- respondo ahora comprendiendo su actitud, realmente Ron era muy sobre protector conmigo._

_ - Si eso, que acaso no entiendes Herms que ese tipo no te conviene- me dice Ron ya más calmado._

_ - En eso tiene razón Ron, Herms, Justin…digamos que lo conocemos bien y sabemos que no te quiere como realmente dice -me dice Harry apoyando a Ron, nunca creí que pudiera apoyar a Ron en esto._

_ - Qué acaso me van a decir que Justin es Mortífago, jaja- respondo riendo de mi propio chiste, pero al ver el semblante pálido de ambos comienzo a enojarme_

_ - ¿Cómo pueden creer eso?, Justin es más bueno que el pan!- les digo._

_ - Más bueno que el pan?, que tiene que ver el pan en esto Herms?- me dice Ron extrañado por mi expresión muggle._

_ - Expresiones muggles, Ron- dice Harry como su fuera obvio._

_ - Herms comprende!...Justín no es un mortífago, pero él ayudó a Malfoy a escapar el año pasado luego de que Snape matara a… a… Dumbledore… - dice Harrycon una voz apagada y angustiado por la pérdida de nuestro querido profesor, se repone y continúa con un semblante preocupado y una voz mucho más potente- … y lo hemos visto muy cerca de varios Slytherins, hablan en susurros y con una mirada maliciosa…estamos seguros que es por ti- pero fue callado por una colérica Hermione._

_ - No! Nunca lo creeré, todo esto lo dicen porque sólo ustedes pueden tener vida propia; claro la Perfecta Hermione no puede tener ahora un novio o alguien que la quiera?.- les digo enojada_

_ - Exacto, el sólo quiere estar contigo para obtener información de la Orden, no ves que no tiene sentido que esté enamorado de ti- me dice Ron _

_ - Ron…¿Porque me dices eso?- le respondo en un susurro angustiado._

_ - Por que es verdad porque te quiero- me responde, a este punto toda la sala común estaba formando un círculo a nuestro alrededor muy pendiente de todo lo que decía cada uno de nosotros, más en particular Ron y yo, ya que Harry…bueno Harry estaba muy concentrado mirando a Ginny que se acercaba muy preocupada por nuestra acalorada discusión …_

_ - ¿Me quieres?-le pregunto asombrada._

_ - Bue..bueno si! Eres mi amiga y no quiero que después sufras cuando descubras que el no te quiere, eso es obvio, como te va a querer a ti, y es por puro interés que está junto a t..- pero no puede terminar por la gran bofetada que le doy, acompañada de un "ohh" de la multitud _

_ - ERES UN IDIOTA RONALD WEASLEY! NO PUEDES DECIRLE ESO A UNA MUJER…TE ODIO, TE JURO QUE TE ODIO- le digo con todo el odio posible, odio puro reflejado en esos ojos castaños…pero que en su corazón ese odio era solamente amor…el amor más puro y eterno. _

_Al terminar me voy corriendo a mi cuarto a llorar…a llorar por todo…a llorar por él._

_**OoOoOoOoO **Fin Flash Back **OoOoOoOoO**_

****

****

Al comienzo de nuestra discusión pensé que eran por celos, pero No! Eran sólo unas estúpidas excusas de Ronald Weasley, desde ese día no hablamos más, por un mes…un largo mes que me tomó por descubrir la verdad, y darme cuenta que por esta vez…Ron tenía razón, pero sólo en una cosa…era por interés, sólo quería que lo ayudará en las materias, tener buenas calificaciones sin importarle mis sentimientos; aunque no sé si realmente ayudo a Malfoy a escapar, y realmente no me interesa.

Alguien interrumpe todos mis pensamientos, me volteo y quedo de piedra al ver que es_ él…_

_Y así llegaste tú  
Devolviéndome la fe  
Sin poemas y sin flores  
Con defectos, con errores  
Pero en pie…  
_

_ - Herms…_- me dice en un susurro inseguro, y está en toda la razón. Luego de un mes lleno de rencor, de miradas cargadas de odio y comunicación verbal nula…es normal su inseguridad, lo comprendo.

_ - ¿Si Ron?-_le digo dulcemente, para transmitirle que ya todo pasó, que no queda nada de ese odio, que esas palabras fueron escritas en arena y que se las llevó el viento, que sólo queda _mi amor, aunque él sólo quiera de vuelta a su amiga Herms…_

_ - Yo…yo quería pedirte disculpas por mi actitud, por haber sido un imbecil y por haberte dicho todas esas idioteces, que ambos sabemos que son mentiras_- me dice mirándome directo a los ojos, como queriendo que entendiera su mensaje.

_Y siento  
Algo en ti, algo entre los dos  
Que me hace insistir  
Cuando miro en tus pupilas se que Dios no dejó de existir  
Tú lo haces vivir...  
Tú lo haces vivir..  
_

Dios como me encantan sus ojos, de ese color celeste, con ese brillo tan característico que le da la esencia de niño pequeño…que me querrá decir con esa mirada…pero…no debo flaquear…

_ - ¿Qué es mentira Ron?...la parte en que Justin prácticamente es Mortígafo, o la parte en que nadie puede fijarse en mí, si no es sólo por interés?-_ le pregunto aún dolida al recordar todas esas palabras hirientes.

_ - Todo...tu y yo sabemos que eres excepcional y cualquier hombre se puede fijar en ti-_ me dice y susurra por lo bajo, aunque lo logro escuchar- _aunque si así fuera lo mato a golpes.._

_ - ¿Qué cosas dices Ron, porque habrías de matar si alguien se llega a fijar en mí?-_ le digo algo esperanzada, será lo que estoy pensando…_no lo creo…o si?._

_ - Y-Yo…este...claro que lo mataría…eres mi mejor amiga y bueno pues...eso_- me dice

_ - Oh…_-tan sólo eso un simple "_oh" ._.. pero estoy segura que sintió lo mismo que yo, esa decepción…y creo que lo supo porque su semblante cambio…de duda a ¿seguridad?

_ - ¿Qué te ocurre Herms?-_ me dice preocupada y se me acerca.

_ - Nada sólo abrázame quieres?-_ le respondo como una niña pequeña…_tan sólo me gustaría ser SU niña pequeña… _y así lo hace, me abraza y siento un cosquilleo desde la punta de los pies hasta mi cabeza.

Levanto la vista y me alejo tan sólo unos centímetros, aún puedo aspirar ese aroma tan varonil…ese aroma a Ron, a _mi Ron_, me acerco lentamente. Como quisiera probar esos labios, se me hacen tan sabrosos, tan dulces, cálidos.

_La vida es una colección de recuerdos  
Pero nada como tu recuerdo también  
Desde la redondez que tienen tus labios,  
Al olor de tu pelo,  
Al color de tu piel…_

Ambos nos acercaos y nos fundimos en un beso, un beso cálido, lleno de ternura y amor, lento en un principio, suave…pero cada vez más intenso, demostrando ese amor reprimido por tanto tiempo, horas, días, meses y años…

El beso termina y con él, el mundo de maravillas al cual nos ha transportado.

- _Esto...Hermione…Yo me tengo que ir_- me dice visiblemente nervioso por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

_No pienses que te iras y me voy a resignar  
Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado  
Entre lo mundano y lo sagrado  
Y aun más…_

_ - No, Ron no te vayas….yo…tu..nosotros…Yo Te Amo Ron_- le digo desesperada, sentí como si me quitaran algo de mí cuando dijo que se iría y se alejaría de mí.

_ - ¡¿Qué?!-_ me dice asombrado por mi confesión.

_ - Eso...que te Amo más que a nada en este mundo, eres, eres tan especial Ron y por eso Te Amo, con tus defectos y virtudes…yo tan sólo Te Amo_- le digo sonrosada.

_ - Yo...Herms…también…Te Amo!-_me dice y corre a abrazarme y nos damos un beso, esta vez lleno de alegría por saber que ambos somos correspondidos. Me mira con sus bellos ojos, directo a los míos y me pregunta…lo que siempre quise oír desde hace muchos años…

_ - Esto Hermione...¿Quieres ser mi novia?-_ me pegunta un colorado Ron.

_Y siento  
Algo en ti algo entre los dos  
Que me hace insistir  
Cuando miro en tus pupilas se que Dios no dejo de existir..**  
**_

_ - Yo pensé que ya lo éramos_- le respondo radiante.

- _Bueno...es que creí que querías que te hiciera la pregunta_- dice Ron.

- _Jajaja, si estaba sólo jugando_- le digo dándole pequeños besitos.

- _Herms...mira_- me dice señalando el cielo- _una estrella fugaz._

- _Pide un deseo Ron_- le digo cerrando los ojos.

- _Ya lo pedí y tú_? - me dice.

- _También, y ¿qué pediste?_- le digo e inesperadamente me besa suavemente.

- _Ya se cumplió_ – me responde con una sonrisa radiante.

Yo no puedo hacer nada más que mirar sus ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos de los cuales me enamoré, y lo que más me llamó la atención el primer día que lo vi en el Expreso Hogwarts.

Y en ese momento me di cuenta que podría pasar toda mi vida admirando sus ojos, que todo mi mundo deja de existir y que _él se transforma en mi mundo…_

_Y siento  
Algo en ti algo entre los dos  
Que me hace insistir  
Cuando miro en tus pupilas se que Dios no dejo de existir  
Tú lo haces vivir...  
Tu lo haces vivir_…

_ - ¿Qué me ves Herms? No ves que me pones nervioso_- me dice rojo de vergüenza y me hace sonreír.

_ - Tus ojos, Ron, Amo tu ojos_- le respondo con sinceridad

_ - ¿Sólo mis ojos?-_ me responde pícaramente.

_ - No!...te Amo solo a ti_- le respondo y nos volvemos a besar.

_ - Herms..._- me dice.

_ - Si, Amor?-_ le digo

_ - Te Amo...tan solo que Te Amo_- me responde

Y siento algo en ti...  
Y siento algo en ti...  
Y siento algo en ti...algo en ti...  
Algo en ti...

Y siento algo en ti...Y siento algo en ti...Y siento algo en ti...algo en ti...Algo en ti...

Y Así abrazados comenzó nuestro romance, nuestro amor, en la torre de astronomía a la luz de las estrellas, y a la luz de una en particular, de esa estrella fugas que sin duda cumplió todos nuestros deseos, nuestros deseos de estar juntos. Toda una vida juntos, una vida en la cual aprovecharíamos cada instante, cada minuto, cada segundo; todo lo que no pudimos demostrar todos esos años sin estar el uno con el otro.

Porque así es el amor, hay que saber aprovecharlo cuando está junto a ti, cada segundo es valiosísimo, en él no cuenta el miedo. Sino el valor; porque el valor no es la ausencia del miedo, sino el conocimiento de que hay algo más importante que el miedo… como la comprensión, ternura, dedicación y obviamente el amor mutuo…

Esta segura de que pasaría toda una vida junto al Amor de mi vida…junto a mi Ron y sus pupilas...sus ojos celeste.

Un amor que no importaba cuantos defectos tiene tu acompañante, sino cuanto amor te tiene y te puede brindar. Un Amor sincero y para siempre…

_**Je te dèsire**_

****

_**Te deseo..**_

****

****

****

…_**Fin…**_

****

****

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_Hola! Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí: ) espero que te haya gustado! Y sino házmelo saber por un rr! Se acepta de todo!! Desde un vociferador maligno xD, a uno de felicitaciones!!_

_Bueno me voy!!! Y aprieta en Go! _

_Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo!!!_

_Besits…_

_Kathyta Black! _


End file.
